In My Eyes
by rosesandbooks
Summary: Jonathons sister Clary comes to stay after 10 years of living with her father. Jace cant keep his eyes off her. Clace maybe some lemons later on
1. News

"Mum!" The deep voice of eighteen year old Jonathon Morgenstern rang through the walls of his massive home. "Jace is here, is it okay if he stays for dinner, we've got stuff to do." Jonathon looked over at his golden eyed best friend and grinned. Him and Jace and been best friends since Jonathon had moved to the sleepy old town of Idris when Jonathon was 8. Jace was gorgeous, he had features better than a supermodels with golden eyes, hair and skin and a build that could make even the straightest man swoon. Jace was the adopted son of Maruse and Robert Lightwood and had thee siblings : Isabelle, Alec, and little Max. Jonathon had a sister of his own but he had not seen her for many years after the rocky divorce of his parents when he was eight. His douchebag of a father had managed to gain custody over his sister while Jocelyn had won Jonathon. Jon had inherited the white blonde hair and dark eyes of his father while little Clarissa (Jon's younger sister by three years) had the flame red hair and shocking emerald eyes of their mother. Jonathon was quite content with his life. He lived in a nice town, was co captain (alongside Jace) of the football team and had girls falling over themselves to go on a date with him. He lived with his mum, Jocelyn and her second husband Luke in a nice big white house on property outside a small country town.

"Ok!" Jocelyn called back from her art studio upstairs. She was always up there painting away for dawn through dusk. "Can you bring me some chocolate biscuits?" She called down again. Jonathon rolled his eyes at his mums love for all things sweet.

Jon and Jace strode through to the kitchen all the while gossiping like girls as Jon put some cookies on a plate. The packet was full but once Jon had put a couple on the plate and he and Jace ate the rest it was empty. The boys had massive appetites being the football players they were. Jonathon raced up to drop off his mums cookies then joined Jace in the living room were he was setting up the Xbox.

Sitting at the big mahogany dinner table that Jace was entertaining every one with his usual snarky ness when Jocelyn sat up straighter and her eyes brightened tremendously. Setting down her silver soup spoon she grinned at her company of men and clicked her fingers in attempt to pull their attention away from the golden haired lad sitting across from her son.

"I almost forgot!" She said with a smile, "I have some wonderful news!"

"What is it mother?" Asked Jonathon, leaning forward in his chair a little.

"Well," Continued Jocelyn "I was going to wait till it was just us but Jace is-"

"Practically part of the family I know" Cut in the blonde, Jonathon elbowed him to shut up.

"Anyway, Clary is coming to stay with us!" Luke almost choked on his wine and Jon did a double take.

"Clary," Jace said, "Clary as in Clarissa?"

"Yes" Said Jocelyn.

"When is she coming to stay with us, how long is she stating?" Asked Jon, he was excited to see his little sister again after such a long time but he wondered if she would still like him or his family.

"I think she will be coming in about a weeks time." Jocelyn said "It's quite short notice but my shit of an ex husband is moving his business to Dubai and he won't have enough time for her so the court said she was to stay with us for six months before things quiet down for Valentine. She'll be in sophomore year at your school, isn't that the same year as Issy?" This last question was directed at Jace.

"Yeah," was the reply "I'm sure Is will be happy to take care of her."

"I cannot wait to meet her!" Said Luke grinning as he kissed the back of his wife's paint splattered hand.

"I know," said Jocelyn with sadness in her eyes "It's been ten years...

As Jon was driving his best mate home after dinner in big black jeep he thought he might explode from happiness at the thought of his sister coming to stay. He had not seen her in such a very long time and she might have changed in those ten years.

"I wonder of she's hot" Jace interrupted. Jonathon went quiet all of a sudden and he curled his long fingers over the wheel. Turning his white blonde head towards his friend there was a very dangerous glint in his eye.

"Jace" Jonathons voice was a threatening growl, " This is my sister we are talking about. You will not touch her if I can help it. I know what you do to girls. Sleep with them once or twice then break their pretty little hearts and move on to the next one. If you break her heart, by the angel I will ruin you." Jace didn't doubt his friends promise. Jonathon was a very protective person and he had, on many occasions, ruined someone's whole existence for wronging one of his friends.

"Jonathon," Said jace in a serious tone, " I swear on the angel that I won't hurt your sister, you know me and I would never do that to her , I swear"

Jonathon looked suspicious but turned his eyes back to the road pulling the car into the Lightwoods street. "Ok whatever now get your ass moving blondey we've got football tomorrow morning. Jace waved goodbye to his friend before jogging up his front steps and knocking on the door. It swung open to reveal a very pissed looking Isabelle who seemed to be in the middle of removing her expertly applied makeup.

"Damn it Jace! How many times have I told you to get a key!" She exclaimed, letting her brother in.

"Sorry Iz," Said Jace, following her through the dark hallway lined with various doors before reaching the main room that stretched across the back of the house. It was furnished nicely with an open kitchen to the left and a couch area to the right. A white, red and grey Persian rug sat beneath red couches in front of a massive flat screen Tv that was currently playing Maxs favourite marvel movie Captain America.

"Hey Maxxie " Jace said. "Guess what?"

"What?" He muttered half-heartedly.

"What?" Said Izzy with a little more interest. Just then Alec walked in with Maryse and Robert.

"What's what?"

Said Robert, as Maryse walked over to receive a hug from Jace. "Alec,Your mother and I were just moving some things around in the garage, anyway what's new?" Robert finished jokingly. Jace thought that while he had always seen Maryse as a mother he had never really come to see Robert as a father, especially after Max's accident. Jace had found out that Robert had been seeing another woman behind Maryse's back. Maryse had figured it out, being the smart woman that she is, and told Jace that they had made it up. But Jace was not stupid and he could tell that there were still miles of space between them.

"Yeah what is it?" Said Max, wheeling himself over from the couch.

"Welllllll" said Jace.

"Oh just spit it out already!" Cried Issie from the bathroom. She really had an incredible sense of hearing.

"Oh whatever Jonathons sister is coming to live with them for a couple of months," Jace's revelation caused a few stunned gasps. The whole family knew about the divorce of the century, he'll the whole country knew. Valentine Morgenstern was one of the most influential business men in the world and the fall out with his rebound artist wife was broadcast around the globe. Even little Max knew about it.

"Isn't her name like Clarissa or something?" Jace replied to his sister that it was, and added "She will be coming to the hellhole of a school we attend so she' ll be in your year Isabelle."

This sourced a squeal of delight from said sister. She instantly began chatting away to no one on the idea of a shopping partner who wasn't a total idiot. Alec smiled at Jace before bringing out his phone to text his boyfriend Magnus the news.


	2. Puppy!

"Do you think she'll like this one?" Luke called from the other side of Crystal Home Décor. Jonathon, Luke, Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus were all out shopping to buy things for Clary's room. They were converting a guest bedroom and even though it was furnished adequately Jocelyn had insisted they re-do the whole room for her long lost daughter. The shopping trip had been Lukes idea but Jocelyn was seeing a large collection of her paintings up to a gallery in Minnesota so Jonathon had volunteered his friends for the task of accompanying the pair. So far Magnus and Isabelle had proved most productive, picking out most of the items for the new bedroom. The boys really just tagged along, letting the experts make the executive decisions and carrying the bags, half of wich weren't even furniture for Clary but clothes for Isabelle. Right now, Luke was holding up a horribly ugly set of sheets. The package looked like something a tasteless grandmother would buy. They were an ugly outdated mustard colour.

"Oh god Luke I am pretend that you did not just pick those out." Isabelles voice was scandalized and she ripped the package from Lukes grasp before shoving it back in the display and wiping her hands on her high waisted shorts. "Clary is a girl not an old man! Ooh Simons calling me! Luke don't you dare get those, Jace make sure he doesn't get those abominations" With that Isabelle clicked off to talk to her nerdy boyfriend, Simon.

"Yeah I have to admit those sheets were disgusting even for you Luke." Jace said with a smirk.

"This shopping is tiring can we go get something to eat?" Alec grumbled. Magnus appeared by his side and tossed an arm around his boyfriends shoulder.

"Everyon may take a lunch break, I do give my permission" Magnus waved a hand lazily, dismissing them. As they walked to the food hall Jonathon tugged at Jace's arm.

"What is it, man?" Jace said, Jonathon had an odd smile on his face, as if he had just come up with a brilliant idea. Luke looked up from texting and smiled at the boys before returning to his phone. Issie had slunk into a shoe shop and Magnus and Alec were walking ahead of Luke.

"I need to get something special and I want you to help me pick it out." Jonathon told him.

"Look Jon, you know I don't ant to be a part of your buying jewelry for yourself." Jace sighed. Jonathon glared at his friend before turning and marching towards a pet store.

"Ooooh are you getting a goldfish?" Jace said catching up to his friend. They pushed open the door and were immediately met with barks and squawks and meows of all the animals in the shop. It was packed with children and their parents but somehow a sales assistant popped up in front of them in spite of the other customers. This usually happened. Jace and Jonathon where gorgeous, like Greek God gorgeous and they towered over everyone so they were easy to pot. The sales assistant gave them a flirty smile and asked them if they needed any assistance.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you had any puppies?" Jonathon said with a smile that made the girl blush like a tomato. The sales assistant told them to follow her and she led them through the crowd.

"Really Jonathon, puppies in a pet shop?" Jace's voice dripped with sarcasm, "I never would have guessed!" Jonathon rolled his eyes and smiled at Jace's antics. He really was ridiculous sometimes. The sales assistant had led them to a small picket-fenced pen crowded with puppies and small children reaching down to play with them.

"I have to serve other customers but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." The sales assistant fliked her hair and batted her lashers before turning and wlaking off to serve other customers.

"So, we are getting your dear sister a puppy?" Jace said, stroking the head of some fluffy thing.

"Yep," Jonathon replied, popping the P, "Mum said that we ought to get her something that will make her feel at home here, apparently Valentine got her like three dogs when the parents broke up, but two of them got sick and the other was hit by a car." Jonathon was kneeling next to his friend and patting a skinny little whippet.

"Poor girl, anyway lets not get her that thing it looks like a rat," Jace was referring to the whippet pup.

"And what do you suppose we get her?" Jace only grinned at this and pointed to a golden Labrador puppy. "God Jace, that dog looks just you. No I don't think shell like that."

"What do you mean? Every girl would love to have something that looks like me to cuddle and stroke." Jonathon just shook his head and moved on round the pen. Here there was a single black puppy that looked like a husky. It had shocking yellow eyes and sat on its own glaring at all the other yappy dogs.

"What about this one Jace?" He said pointing to the black pup. Jace tipped his head to the side and scrutinised the dog.

"It does seem less silly than all these other things," He contemplated, "But doesn't it look a bit vicious for a girl?" Jonathon had bent down and reached out towards the pup. The little thing glared at him but slowly came forward for a pat.

"If Clary is anything like any of my family than she will be able to handle this dog." Jonathon replied, "I think we should get him for her." Jace had knelt down as well and was stroking the grumpy dog.

"If you say so," Jace replied. Jon got up to fetch the sales assistant while Jace stayed with the puppy. When Jonathon returned, he was not accompanied by the female assistant but by a short balding man whose badge said in bold letters MANAGER.

"He is an adorable one," The man said with a fake smile. " But I have to warn you, the pups a malamute wolf hybrid. They used to be popular before the dogs got out and ripped up smaller dogs. You have to know what your getting yourself into, but I guess big boys like you could handle such a beast." Jace and Jonathon looked at each other hesitant, but before Jon could deny the purchase, Jace stepped forward to confirm it.

"We'll take him, definetly."

Walking back to the food hall with the puppy in his arms Jace could not help but wonder what she would be like, and what it would be like for Jonathon. Apparently they had been thick as theives before the divorce. Clary was only young but their father had whisked her away to the Upper East Side leaving Jonathon and Jocelyn to find themselves a home in the sleepy town of Idris. Jace had seen the pictures that Jocelyn took with her of her daughter. The little girl in them was always the focus. She had the biggest green eyes and hair like fire. In every picture someone was looking at her with adoration. Be it her father, mother or brother, you could tell that Clary had made the sun shine. Jonathon spoke of her little, and Jace beleived that the divorce had punched a holethrough his heart. But Jonathon hated his father so he must only really miss Clarissa.

Jace, on the other hand, didnt seem to have a heart, or, a very big one. Jace had had his heart broken, badly, He had built walls around it stronger than those of Alcatraz in its glory days. The only person he had really let in was Jonathan, and maybe Alec. One was his brother, the other as close as you can get. Jace was a player, he knew it and everyone else did too.

He smiled down at the little puppy in his arms. He couldnt wait to see Isabelles face.

**Okey dokey this chapter was like really short and a bit of a filler but dont worry, i think Clary may be arriving in a chapter or two. Im not really happy with it but i fely guilty making you wait so long for a nother chap so here it is (eeeh)Malibu wolf hybrids are literrally the cutst! its true that they can be a bit rough but my friend has one and ohmygod ****adorns! Thankyou soooooooooo much for the amazing feedback i had no idea this story would be so popular i love you guys! p.s. PLEASE REVIEW I WILL LIKE DIE OF HAPPINESS IF YOU DO**

**xx Georgiana**


End file.
